Full Time Rush
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Okay so i watched full house and i got this idea and mixed it with some thoughts. Kendall wants to have another kid, but Jo doesn't want to, and eventually has another kid with someone else. eek... read to find out what happens.
1. Beginning

**A/N I was watching Full House episode Room For One More? And I got this idea. Don't worry I will have guy loves girl chapter nine out soon, but I thought I would type this first.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; rights go to Full House, and Scott Fellows. It also goes to Nickelodeon, and Nick at Nite.**

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall and I had been married for about five years. We have twins named Kendall Jr., and Jonathon. Kendall Jr. being older. I got pregnant when we went on our honeymoon to the Caribbean. I remember the night like it was yesterday. Kendall took me out to dinner at an Italian themed restaurant. We split one meal, and when Kendall heard our song go on, he walked over to me, and asked me for a dance. I nodded, and I started to slow dance with him. I kissed him slowly, and then things escalated. Kendall kissed my jaw, and my neck. He then put his forehead against mine, and said, "This is our song."

I said, "I know. I love you."

Kendall said, "I love you too babe."

We finished dancing, and then we finished the food. Kendall paid the bill, and then we went to the hotel. I kissed Kendall as soon as I got inside the hotel. I put my purse down, and took off my shoes and socks. Kendall took his shoes and socks off. He also took all of the stuff out of his pocket. I kissed him, and I kissed him, and he kissed me. He ripped my shirt off. He then kissed my stomach, and kissed my chest. He was obviously fascinated by it, since he sucked and nipped on it. He also unhooked my bra with his teeth. Kendall immediately massaged my breasts, gently squeezing on them, as he nipped my neck. I took off his tie, and then unbuttoned his shirt. Kendall had amazing muscles. Even though he wasn't as strong as James, or had the abs like Carlos, or the smarts like Logan, Kendall was special in his own way.

His fingers felt like magic. He also kissed amazingly. I kissed his lips, and then while kissing me, he pushed me to the couch. He laid me down, and got on top of me. He kissed me, and trailed his hand down to my waist. He ran his fingers over my skirt hem. I scratched his back a little bit. Kendall started to trail his fingers under my skirt. He moaned, and then he kissed my chest. I could feel my under wear getting a little wet. Kendall slipped his hand into my tights. He said, "Mmhm you're so wet right now."

I felt him kiss me, and then his fingers scoped my lower area. I felt his fingers tap me, and then he massaged my lower half. I couldn't help but moan, and groan. It felt so good. Thank god I married a guitar player. Kendall then stuck his fingers into me, and he kissed my lips. He French kissed me, and then he played with my tongue. I pulled away from our French make out, and said, "Babe I'm gonna..."

Kendall nodded. He pulled his hand out. Like why tease me. I was about to cum, and he pulls out. He took off my skirt, and took off my tights. He then bit off my underwear. He sucked on me, and he didn't go sweet, he went rough. It felt good, but it started to get a little swollen. He nibbled on my clit, and man did it feel good. Kendall then got a blast of cum in his face. He licked it all up, and he started to suck and suck my lower area. He said, "Get ready for later."

He kissed my neck, and then started to make out with me again. He sucked my nipples and then he harshly fingered me. He then started to hump me. I kissed his chest, and then I kissed his waistline. I took off his dress pants, and he was in boxers. Kendall started to form a huge erection. He had a painful look on his face, and I just palmed him through his boxers. Kendall moaned, and then he grunted. I knew he was in pain, so I took off his boxers, and it just pointed out. I aligned it, and then I sat on him, I bounced, and Kendall then flipped us over, and pulled out. He re positioned us, so I was riding him back wards. I think we were doing reverse cowboy. Kendall yelled out, "God pussy! It feels so fucking good." Kendall and I kept going until we both fell asleep naked in each other's arms. Kendall woke up, and he kissed me. He licked my pussy after he kissed me. he also said, "So want to fuck tonight?"

I just looked at him, and he said, "Don't worry I got condoms."

I said, "I just don't want our relationship to be sex."

Kendall said, "Oh I know babe, it's just you are so sexy it turns me on."

I said, "Let's go."

A week later, we were back in LA, and I said, "Kendall I'm pregnant."

Kendall said, "That's great, I'm going to be a father."

I kissed him. Once Kendall Jr. or Kenny, and Jonathon or Johnny or John were born, Kendall was so sweet, he would help me breast feed them, and as a joke, he wanted to be breast fed, so I did, and Kendall said, "It's so much sexier when you breast feed me."

I said, "Kendall."

After five years, Kendall Jr. looked exactly like Kendall, and Jonathon looked like Kendall as well, but not as much. They both loved hockey, and both hated girl things.

Kendall said, "I was thinking we should get pregnant again. I want another baby."

I said, "I'm not ready."

Kendall said, "Jo. Come on. One more child."

I said, "Kendall, I really am not in the mood for sex, especially with the boys around."

Kendall said, "Okay hold on one second."

He called James to come and take the boys for the night. James took them, and Kendall said, "Come on Joey, we are ready for this, and even if you don't want another kid, I kind of want to have sex. I bet you don't want me to walk up to another girl and say hey want to have sex, because my wife isn't around."

I said, "Kendall you know what if you want you can go have sex with someone else, I don't want to tonight, okay. Can you understand that?"

Kendall said, "Fine I will go have sex with some other girl, and she will be twice as good as you. Maybe she would like to have my kid."

I said, "Fine, I will go and have sex with some other guy who is twice the size of you, and who is better than you, and can last longer."

Kendall said, "I'm going to find a girl who is rough."

I said, "I'm going to find a bad boy to please me."

Kendall walked out the door. But then he came back and said, "I forgot my keys."

I said, "I should shoot you."

I sat on my bed, and I called Camille over. But before I did, I had sex with Dak. Camille came over, and Dak left. Dak was smaller than Kendall, but he was rougher. He would not stop and check to make sure I was okay, like Kendall would. He would not slow down when I said, "Dak, please, you are going too fast."

Dak said, "Why does your little boyfriend go so slow, you can't handle a fast dick?"

He made me bleed, but he didn't care. I regret ditching Kendall for Dak. Kendall is probably having fun with some bimbo.

Camille asked, "Why is Kendall just sitting in 2J all alone and sad?"

I said, "We had a fight about sex, so Kendall said that he was going to have sex with a girl twice as hot as me, and rougher than me. I said, that I would have sex with a guy twice the size of Kendall, and who is better than him, and can last longer."

Camille said, "You didn't have sex with anyone else did you."

I said, "Yeah with Dak."

Camille said, "Kendall said that he was going to, but he felt like he was going to be cheating on you, and he still had feelings for you. He said that he felt awful about pushing you into sex, so he got mad, and he left. He is just sitting on the couch, holding Kendall Jr. and said, boy I messed things up with mommy, I hope she forgives me, and I have to make it up to her, I have to go Kenny. He left to get flowers."

Camille stopped. I said, "Camille you should go if Kendall is coming."

Dak came back, and Camille left. Dak and I started to kiss and his shirt came off. There was a knock on the door, and Dak went to answer it.

He yelled, "It is Kendall."

I walked into the picture, and Kendall kissed me. He talked through the kiss saying, "Baby I'm sorry I forced you through sex."

He kissed me then he pulled away. He said, "Dak what are you doing with my wife shirtless."

Dak said, "Why did you leave her sad, lonely, and well alone?"

Kendall said, "I was mad, but now I'm over it."

Dak said, "Well I fucked your wife."

Kendall looked pissed. He asked through gritted teeth, "What?"

Dak said, "Well she said you got mad at her for not wanting to fuck, so she called me over to hang out. So I decided to fuck her."

Kendall said, "Jo I didn't even look at other girls, yet you fuck other guys behind my back.

I said, "Kendall calm down, Dak was just helping me out,"

Kendall said, "You better not have sucked her pussy. That is for me and me only."

I knew Kendall was the jealous type, so I looked at Dak and he said, "Well. I did suck and bite her pussy."

Kendall said, "Listen Mark is it."

Dak said, "It's Dak."

Kendall said, "I don't care what your name is, I know you've seen my wife naked, and you've screwed her over, but that is my job. You need to leave now."

Dak said, "Fine."

He came and grabbed his shirt. Right before he left, he came up to me, and he kissed me. He grabbed my boob, and grabbed my lower area. He then pulled away and left.

Kendall asked, "Jo you fucked him?"

I said, "Yeah what's so bad about that?"

Kendall said, "Well you are my bride, not his."

I said, "Yeah well if you hadn't gotten mad at me for not wanting sex now, then I wouldn't have had sex with Dak."

Kendall said, "Jo you need to know I want to file a divorce."

I asked, "Kendall why do you need to file a divorce? I love you."

Kendall said, "You cheated on me."

I said, "Kendall you shouldn't have gotten mad."

Kendall said, "I'm not mad that you kissed him, I'm mad that you had sex with him."

I said, "Kendall what if we have sex right now will that make you feel better."

Kendall said, "Maybe."

I said, "Come here you big doofus."

Kendall came on top of me, and we had sex. Kendall asked, "How was he?"

I had held Kendall's torso, and I said, "Not as good as you baby."

Kendall asked, "Was he gentle?"

I said, "No, he got mad when I asked him to go slower. He said why your boyfriend goes slow? You can't handle a fast dick."

Kendall said, "I am going to kill him, no one is mean to my wife."

I said, "Kendall I love you."

Kendall said, "Jo I want to file a divorce."

I said, "I understand."

Kendall said, "I'm taking Jonathon though."

I said, "Kendall you can't take Jonathon."

He asked, "Why?"

I said, "Kendall you cant take the twins away from me."

Kendall said, "Fine then you can keep the two of them, I don't want anything to do with you."

I said, "Kendall you really don't have to do this."

Kendall said, "My wife cheated on me."

He put on his boxers, and clothes. He walked over to me, and he said, "I love you but this has to happen."

He kissed me, and while he did, he fell on me, and then he got off and he left. I had to go to court. Kendall and I were getting divorced. I had felt sick, so I was late on my period. I took a pregnancy test, and I was pregnant. I took another two to check. It came out to positive, and positive. I was stuck with a baby, and no husband. Kendall and I got divorced. Right before I left the court, I handed Kendall the tests. They were wrapped in a little box. I left, but right before I did, I saw Kendall open it, and he pulled it out, and then he just sat there with his face in his hands. I left, and when I got home, I sat there with Kendall Jr. and Jonathon. Jonathon asked, "Where's daddy?"

I said, "He is busy right now."

Kendall Jr. cried, "I want daddy. I want to play hockey. I miss daddy."

He is definitely a little Kendall. I said, "Guys listen, daddy left us, he got mad at mommy a few weeks ago, and he wanted to leave this family, guys you are going to have another sibling."

Jonathon asked, "If it's a boy can we name him Luke?"

Kendall Jr. asked, "Can we name her Rachael."

I said, "Maybe, but let's go to bed."

I put them into bed, and I turned on their night light. I then got a call from Kendall. I let it go to voicemail, and then I listened to it. Kendall said, "We need to talk, tomorrow at the park, if you come then I know you still love me, if you don't then I know you hate me."

I didn't show up, so the next day Kendall showed up to my apartment, but I had Dak over. He and I were kissing, so Kendall just walked inside, and he flipped out on Dak. He said, "Dak you have no right to kiss my girl."

Dak said, "You divorced her, so she's not YOUR girl."

Kendall punched Dak, and made him leave. Kendall asked me, "Why didn't you tell me we were having another baby?"

I said, "We are divorced, you aren't my husband anymore, and well I just want to be friends."

Kendall said, "I want to be more than friends."

I said, "Kendall you wanted the divorce."

Kendall said, 'But I miss you, and now I don't want it."

I said, "Kendall it's too late."

Kendall said, "But we're having a baby."

I said, "No I'm having a baby, I don't love you anymore."

It was a complete lie. I love him so much I can't stop thinking about him. Kendall said, "Well I guess I should go now."

He looked down, and he then kissed my forehead, and left. He said, "I love you."

I said, "Goodbye Kendall."

Kendall smiled at me then he left. The next day, I walked into 2J to talk to Kendall about the baby, but I saw Kendall shirtless, kissing another girl. I freaked out more than I should have. I pulled her hair, and pushed her out the door. Kendall said, "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

I said, "I don't but I need to talk to you about the baby."

Kendall sat down, and patted the couch indicating me to sit down. I sat down, and then I said, "The boys want to name the baby Luke or Rachael."

Kendall said, "I really don't care what you name him or her, as long as you and the boys are happy."

I asked, "Where will the baby stay?"

Kendall said, "I'll take the baby."

I said, "Okay, but…"

Kendall said, "Okay but what?"

I said, "The boys miss you."

Kendall said, "Have them come over, and I will hang out with them."

I said, "I miss you."

Kendall said, "I miss you too."

I said, "No I mean like I miss hanging out with you."

Kendall said, "I still miss that too."

I said, "Like I miss it when you call me just to tell me that you love me."

Kendall said, "I miss it when you would just come over, and rub my stomach."

I put my hand on his stomach, and I rubbed it. Kendall moaned slightly, and I then heard him say, "I love you."

I looked at him, and he kissed me. I said, "You are so amazing."

Kendall said, "I never stopped loving you."

I said, "Same."

Kendall started to get a nice erection. I could see the bulge forming, and Kendall's face tighten a bit. I sat on his lap, and Kendall kissed my neck. I felt him start to feel me up. Kendall's hands went everywhere. I started to palm him through his shorts. Kendall's moans started to increase. He would moan out an oh and an uh every couple of seconds. I could feel Kendall getting ready. He had insanely large balls. Kendall would squeeze me harder when he got close. After a while of us just groping each other, Kendall decided to take off my shirt. He took off both of our clothes. He went on top of me, and held me close. I'm not sure if we were back together, but Kendall got a blanket, and then he put it over the two of us. Kendall kissed my neck, and put the movie on.

James walked in about ten minutes into the movie, and asked, "Kendall want to help me carry this box?"

Kendall said, "I'm kind of busy with Jo right now."

James said, "Sex?"

I said, "No. I was going to leave in a few minutes."

Kendall said, "No I was just talking to her, and then we hugged."

I said, "Well I guess we were watching a movie, and then wanted to lie down."

James looked at us weirdly, and asked, "Why are you together, if you divorced?"

Kendall said, "What I can't care for my ex wife?"

He kissed my cheek, and then James said, "Kendall you are so stupid."

Kendall said, "James calm down."

He said, "Kendall I know that you both are naked."

I asked, "How?"

James said, "Your clothes are on the floor."

Kendall said, "So the problem is?"

James said, "You are exes."

Kendall said, "Yeah but there isn't a rule that says we can't hang out naked."

James said, "But you aren't together."

I said, "Hey James, don't worry about me, Kendall is just a friend."

James said, "But you are both naked, and you aren't married."

I said, "James I love Kendall."

Kendall said, "And I love you."

James asked, "So you're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I said, "No."

James said, "So you're friends with benefits?"

The way he said things sounded like Kendall and I weren't supposed to be together. I love Kendall, and he loves me. I guess we just weren't ready for marriage. I grabbed my clothes, and slipped them on under the blanket, and I got dressed. I said, "Kendall I will see you tomorrow, James see you soon."

Kendall walked me to his door. James said, "Kendall put some clothes on."

Kendall just silenced him, and then he hugged and kissed me goodbye. I didn't kiss him back. I had a hospital appointment the next day. I went and I found out that the baby was Dak's. I can't have Dak's baby while I'm with, or sort of with Kendall. I couldn't tell Kendall. I had to keep the baby. I won't abort him or her. Kendall was disappointed when I told him. I remember it like it was yesterday, well because it was yesterday. I walked to his apartment. Kendall opened the door, and he hugged me. Then when he was kissing me, he started to feel me up. I kissed him, and then I pulled away. Kendall asked, "What's wrong?"

I said, "I'm not having YOUR baby."

Kendall asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Dak and I had sex before you and I did, and I happened to be ovulating and his sperm beat yours."

Kendall said, "I'm going to kill him."

I held his arm, and said, "I just need your support now."

Kendall said, "Don't worry I love you."

Kendall then asked, "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

I said, "Of course."

I think it was about 9 o clock at night, and I didn't know where Kendall Jr. and Jonathon were. I thought they were with Kendall, but they weren't. I went to change the channel, but I saw something that interested me. It was Kendall in an alley with Dak. Kendall said, "I'm pissed at you for getting my girlfriend pregnant."

Dak said, "It's not my fault you pressured her into sex, and she said no and you left her."

Kendall said, "Well you won't be able to see your kid, because it will be with me."

Dak said, "Your lady was a good kisser, and she was very docile. She was so easy to fuck."

Kendall said, "That's it."

Kendall pushed him up against the wall, and then Dak said, "Wait."

Kendall asked, "What?"

Dak said, "Jonathon and Kendall come here."

Kendall instantly let go of Dak, and took said, "I'm not going to fight with my boys in the area."

Dak said, "You're a softie."

He then punched Kendall, and then kicked him in the balls. Kendall grabbed Jonathon and Kendall Jr. and moved them inside, and then he pushed Dak out side the apartment. He had a few bruises. Well now I know Kendall loves me, and I love him, even though I am not having HIS baby.

**A/N I hope you like this, I want to get this out, so I can get back to working on Guy loves girl 9 out. I will have that out Friday or earlier since I don't have school. But I will start on it now for about thirty minutes, and then I will work on it later since it is midnight.**


	2. Ending

**A/N I hope you like this one, it is Full Time Rush. I hadn't expected to upload another chapter of this, but I was asked to. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jo's Pov**

Even though I wasn't having Kendall's baby, Kendall and I were very happy. Although I can see Kendall gets mad when I get in range of other guys. I still need him to know that I love him. Kendall had then went to bed. I went with him after tucking Jonathon and Kenny in bed. I laid next to him in my tank top and booty shorts. Kendall was in boxers and a tee-shirt. Kendall kissed my forehead, and then he asked, "So what is the name you have decided for the baby?"

I said, "Well, Luke Austin Knight, and Rachael Erika Knight."

Kendall said, "I love the names."

I said, "Thanks the boys picked the first names I picked the middle names, and well you have the last name. I am thinking of getting the baby's name changed to Knight."

Kendall said, "Alright babe, sounds good."

I went turn off the light but before I could, Kendall pulled my arm back, pulled out the ring again and said, "Jo will you be my wife again?"

I said, "Yes."

Kendall said, "Good."

I said, "Alright goodnight."

Kendall said, "Goodnight."

I woke up with Kendall hugging me, and muttering, "Don't leave me."

I looked at him, and he held me really tight and said, "Dak get away from her, she is mine. JO!"

I played with his hair, and then I thought, I wanted to talk to him, so I leaned down and got ready to kiss him, when he opened his mouth. I kissed him softly at first and then once he responded to my kiss, I went rough. I pulled away, and Kendall said, "Sorry, if I woke you, I was having a bad dream."

I asked, "What was it about?"

Kendall said, "You don't want to know."

I asked, "Is it sexual?"

Kendall said, "No."

I said, "Then you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

Kendall said, "You will get mad."

I said, "I promise you I won't."

Kendall said, "Promise me on a kiss."

I said, "Okay."

I leaned in for a quick kiss and then I looked at Kendall. He looked down, looked at other stuff in the room, and then he hugged me tight.

Kendall said, "I had a dream that you left me for Dak Zevon, and Lucy was my wife."

I was sad, and upset about that, but I just looked away from him. Kendall turned my head towards him, and said, "Don't worry, I don't like Lucy."

I just said, "It's not that."

Kendall asked, "Then what is it, because it obviously made you upset? I'm sorry I told you, I knew you would get mad when I talk about Lucy and Dak obviously makes me uncomfortable. Look I shouldn't have brought anything up, I apologize?"

I said, "Look I just got jealous of Lucy, even though it was a dream, it hurt me that she was your wife and wasn't, like what happened to us?"

Kendall said, "You chose Dak over me in my dream, so I went with Lucy to make you jealous. By making you jealous, I knew I would get you back."

I said, "Kendall, I love you."

Kendall said, "It just upsets me that you are going to have his kid."

I said, "Kendall I'm sorry, it was just because of that stupid fight we had a long time ago."

Kendall said, "Yeah, I'm sorry I said that I could fuck a girl with tits bigger than yours, and a better pussy, and a better ass. Honestly I have never really looked at another girl when I was dating you, I just can't. I see your hurt expression and I get depressed. I just can't live with out you, that's why I get jealous, I am scared to lose you to another guy."

I said, "It is okay, I am sorry I said that I could get a guy who is longer and can get off better. Also a guy who is well endowed and can satisfy my needs. I just get jealous because I can't deal with all of your fans who just want to say that they slept with you and they just want to see your dick. I know being famous comes with a price, but I honestly can't take it, because I get jealous that my boyfriend is like the big show piece everywhere."

Kendall looked at me, and he said, "I forgive you, and I hate it also because people always ask me what it is like sleeping with you."

I asked, "What?"

Kendall said, "We have boy fans, and they like you and Camille. During meet and greets, they ask us what it is like dating you guys, and if we have like ever hooked up, and stuff."

I said, "That is weird, I have fans asking me how long you are, how well you kiss, when we hook up, and why do you like him?"

Kendall laughed then said, "9 inches."

I gave him a questioning look, and then Kendall said, "When it is as soft as shit, it is 9 inches, but when it is a hard anaconda, it is 11 or 12 inches."

Kendall asked, "So how deep are you?"

I questioned him, and he said, "I meant how deep do you think I can stick my dick in."

I laughed and said, "As far as you can go plus an inch or two."

Kendall said, "So want to get screwed over."

I looked at Kendall and then he said, "I can fuck you gentle cause of the baby."

I said, "First we have to get rid of the kids."

Kendall called James, and James took the kids to 2J. Kendall and I lay in apartment 3I. It was morning, and Kendall and I lay naked in my bed. Kendall had me on top of him, as I grinded on top of him, forming an erection. It was still small, but I sat on his thighs, but up more near his groin. I grabbed his dick, and I was going to tease him. I rubbed it over my center, and as the tip went near it, I put the tip near my vagina hole. I put it in but pulled it out immediately. Once it was in, I pulled it out, and then I ran my fingers over his nipples, and I then felt his facial features, and I just wanted to jump Kendall. I wanted him to go freaking hard, but Kendall when he started to go inside of me, he went so slow and gentile. I said, "Kendall if you don't go faster I will never get off."

Kendall said, "Babe, I just don't want to hurt the baby."

I said, "You won't, I just I want you to go a little bit rougher."

Kendall went a tad rougher, and I felt his nice hard hands holding my legs up as he would suck on my breasts. Kendall then would pull away, and then he would rub his hands over my breasts and I felt Kendall pull out before I released. Kendall rubbed his dick over my center again and it was wet and warm. I heard Kendall groan and moan. I felt Kendall kiss my neck. Kendall was scared to orgasm in me. I looked at Kendall and he looked nervous. I asked, "Ken what's wrong babe?"

Kendall said, "I am scared I won't get you to orgasm the right way, and I won't be able to please you."

I said, "Babe, I love you, we have done this like five times, six counting this, but you always please me just by being you."

Kendall asked, "So I don't have to have the perfect body?"

I said, "No, I love you just the way you are."

Kendall said, "Okay I love you too baby, I just was scared, I don't want to screw this up."

I said, "You won't screw this up."

Kendall said, "Well let's get finished."

I said, "Either you find your dick back in me, or you forget about me entirely."

Kendall slid his dick into me, and then went slow. I mumbled, "Harder."

Kendall went harder, and then I mumbled, "Ken!"

Kendall asked, "Are you close baby?"

I said, "No, I need you to go harder, and faster, I need you to talk dirty to me baby."

Kendall groaned, and then he said, "Man baby your pussy is so warm, and deep. God babe, you have the biggest tits I have ever seen. Babe your ass is so big, it turns me on so much. You don't know how bad I want to fuck you silly, and have a rough erotic sex. I want to eat your pussy, and slam my long hard dick into you and my balls slap your ass cheeks. I want to tease you silly so you get so wet. I want to grab your body and use my hands to touch every part."

I put my hands on his waist as he slammed into me. I heard him ask, "Babe are you getting close?"

I said, "Not really babe, I am sorry, maybe if you go rougher and tease me more."

Kendall moaned, and he shot into me. I could see Kendall's dick, now it was all limp, and lifeless. Kendall just wanted me to get off. I felt him close his eyes as he let his hands go and pin me down. I felt him pull me out. I felt Kendall roll his dick all over my body, he just wasn't turning me on today, and it was killing me because Kendall always gets me off in about 20 minutes. It has been an hour and he has not gotten me off. Kendall said, "Babe what will it take for me to get you to orgasm."

I just said, "Babe I don't know, because I want to get off on you, and you know it."

Kendall said, "Babe look I need to find out what works to make you get off. I just I want to make you feel good. I want to pleasure you."

I said, "Try pulling out, teasing me, I need you hard in order to get off. I want you to try entering at a different angle, maybe I can sit on your dick, and I can control my own pace, but I need you hard babe."

Kendall asked, "Can you give me a lap dance or tease me?"

I asked, "What if I give you a hand job?"

I put Kendall's dick in my hand, and I harshly rubbed him. I felt Kendall slowly getting hard. I could hear his faint moans, and then I pulled away. I just laid him on the bed, and I laid on top of him, and I ran his dick over me. I started to get wet as he got harder. I kissed Kendall's lips and then we got into intense make out session with Kendall harshly rubbing my breasts, and running his finger tips over my nipple. I always get turned on when he kisses my neck, and he hasn't yet kissed my neck until now. Kendall left slow love bites on my neck and asked, "Babe you getting really wet?"

I thought about it, and said, "Not really, but I am getting wet."

Kendall frowned, and stopped what he was doing. I saw him just sit up in bed. I asked, "Babe what's wrong?"

Kendall said, "Jo I don't know what is wrong. I usually can get you off. Why can't I get you off? Jo I just want to make you feel good."

I said, "Ken, maybe it's cause I am pregnant, that's why I can't orgasm for you."

Kendall said, "Jo when you were pregnant with the twins I was able to get you off."

I looked down and said, "Maybe we just rushed into everything."

Kendall looked mad and disappointed. He asked, "Why don't we go back to just being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I said, "Sure."

About half an hour later, I was cumming all over Kendall. I don't know if it was us being boyfriend and girlfriend that made me get off, or the fact that I was on top. Kendall orgasmed really hard and fast into me. I heard him yelling, "Oh God!"

I said, "Babe, I figured it out."

Kendall asked, "Figured what out?"

I said, "Why I can't get off. I actually think it is better that we are boyfriend and girlfriend when we have sex, so there is no pressure. Also that we start with clothes on, because being in just a bra and underwear didn't help, and you already being in boxers doesn't help, because I like to tease you."

Kendall said, "So we can't get married again."

I said, "I kind of want to wait a little bit."

Kendall looked sad and then said, "Let's go for the day. Maybe we can have a nice date, and wear something really sexy that I can get to the floor."

I kissed him and said, "Okay what time do I meet you.?"

Kendall said, "Two hours, meet me in the lobby."

Kendall kissed me as he let his hands just grope me. I pulled away from him and then I went to get ready for the day. I put on a thong and I got dressed in this really showing dress. I put on just a little makeup. I met Kendall in the lobby and I heard Kenny yell, "Mommy!"

He was running at me and he was all wet. I knew he was in the pool. I said, "Stop." He froze in his tracks and then asked, "Mommy why are you all dressed up?"

I said, "I am going out to dinner with daddy."

Kenny said, "Okay. Yay! Uncle Carlos, Uncle Carlos, let's keep playing, Uncle Carlos."

Kenny's favorite uncle is Carlos, and Jonathon's is Logan. Jonathon liked Logan because he was smart. Kendall and I went out for a nice fancy dinner, and then when we went to have sex, I couldn't cum for Kendall. It took two hours before we gave up. I guess we fell out of love.

I called James, "Hey James, it's Jo, can you watch the twins for two more hours?"

James said, "Yeah no problem."

I said, "Thank you."

I woke Kendall up, and said, "I think we need a break."

Kendall said, "We just took a break."

I said, "I know, but if I can't you know to you, when we are dating, then how would I be able to do it when we are married. Kendall I am sorry, but it's not you, it's me. Kendall I just can't. You aren't really satisfying me."

Kendall said, "Jo, look we can work this out. I just want to make you feel good, and make love to you."

I said, "Kendall maybe in a little bit we can be together again, it's just I can't right now, I need to be alone for a little bit."

I got up and got dressed. I then left Kendall. I packed some clothes and I grabbed Jonathon. I brought him back to North Carolina.

7 years later. The boys were twelve, and I had given birth to Luke Austin Knight. He was supposed to be Luke Austin Zevon. I realized that I was having another set of twins, and it was Rachael Erika Knight. The good thing was I had their names changed to Knight. It's weird how much they looked like me and not Dak. I hadn't expected twins again, but you know I did have sex with Kendall right after. I lived with my brother Drew, and my sister Natalie, and of course Luke, Rachael, and Jonathon. Jonathon was 12 and Luke and Rachael were 7. I called the Palm Woods and re booked my hotel room. I was going there in a little bit, five hours to be specific. I knew Kendall had a girlfriend, and I was moving to LA with Drew. Natalie was staying home with Jakey. His name was Jake Phillip Taylor, but we called him Jakey. Natalie was Natalie Katelyn Taylor, Drew was Drew Justin Taylor. We also had three little siblings called Nicole Erin Taylor, Chase Michael Taylor and Peter John Taylor. It was Drew, Natalie, Me, then Jakey, then PJ, Nicole, and Chase. Drew was very protective of me, Natalie, and Nicole. Jakey and PJ were also protective of Nicole, but mostly Drew. He was protective of me the most because she was his original baby sister, but still Drew is really sweet. Drew is 29, I am 28, Jakey is 28, Natalie is 20, PJ is 17, and Nicole who is his twin is 17 as well. Jakey and I were twins, as well as Nicole and PJ. We also had a 12 year old brother named Chase Michael. He and Jonathon hung out. I don't know if Chase knew but he was Jonathon's uncle.

I went back to the Palm Woods with my kids, and Drew. Mr. Bitters asked if Drew and I were married or dating. I had said, "No he is my older brother."

I also remember when Jakey turned 18, he became really good looking, just like Drew. They both had acne and bad hair until they turned 18. They started to use this weird face cream and then they looked good. They used this new hair gel my dad lent them. Natalie started to look more like me and we both lost our pimples at age 14. Nicole also lost her pimples, and that's when guys started to go after us once we became better looking, and that's why girls liked Jakey and Drew. I got settled in, and I saw Jonathon go towards his brother's room. When I opened the door, with him, we saw Kendall and some girl cuddling on the couch, and Kenny was nagging on Kendall. Kenny asked, "Daddy when can we see Jonathon?"

Kendall would say, "Soon."

He would ignore Kenny. Jonathon and Kenny were identical. Jonathon and Kenny switched places, and I saw Kenny. I hugged him and asked, "Hi Kenny, do you remember me?"

He said, "No who are you?"

I said, "I am your mom."

Kenny said, "Oh cause Dad said that Rebecca is my new mom."

I said, "Nope I am your mom, and do you want to see your baby brother and sister?"

Kenny nodded eagerly. I brought him Luke and Rachael. He hugged them both and they thought he was Jonathon. Kenny had yelled, "Dad!"

Kendall came to the door, and realized that I was here with three kids. He picked up Jonathon and said, "I missed you buddy where did you go?"

Jonathon said, "I went with mom to North Carolina."

Kendall said, "Your mom is here."

He said, "Yeah, she is at the door."

Kendall ran over and picked me up and spun me around. I asked, "Kendall who are you cuddling with?"

Kendall said, "Oh that's my girlfriend Rebecca."

I said, "Okay well I will be right back. Luke Rachael I am going to drop you off with Uncle Drew, and Jonathon you can go with Uncle Drew as well, bring Kenny, and I think he is taking you guys rock climbing."

They all ran to Drew, and Kendall asked, "Who's Drew?"

I said, "He is my brother, just like Chase, Jakey, and PJ."

Kendall said, "So how have you been?"

I said, "I have been good, I met up with my old boyfriend Austin, and we started to date, and have been dating for 6 years."

Kendall had a little jealous face on and asked, "So how come you forgot about me?"

I said, "I had to move on. How long have you and Rebecca been dating?"

Kendall said, "3 weeks."

I said, "Oh."

Kendall said, "I still want to bang you."

He looked older, more mature, and a little bit hotter. He still had a baby face, and he had his hair spiked up. It looked good. He looked good. I said, "How do I know if the feelings are the same?"

Kendall said, "I haven't stopped thinking about you, and I miss you so much."

I said, "I missed you too, but I have a boyfriend."

Kendall looked sad, and put me down. He invited me in as Rebecca left. She had to go to the studio, and then she had to meet her sister at the airport, so I had one hour with Kendall. I heard Kendall ask, "So we have an hour, what do you want to do?"

I said, "Just sit down and talk."

Kendall said, "Maybe something more."

He looked at me in an adorable little kid face. I said, "No."

I just sat down on the couch and Kendall sat next to me. Then I moved to the single chair. Kendall asked, "So how was North Carolina?"

I said, "It was nice, I gave birth to twins again, and I also hung out with my brothers and sisters, I met up with my ex boyfriend and we got back together. How was LA?"

Kendall said, "It was okay, I mean I lived with Kenny for 7 years, I don't even know about Jonathon. I missed you and missed us."

I said, "I didn't really get a chance to see Kenny, so I only know Jonathon. Also I haven't seen the guys either, or anyone except Camille."

Kendall asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for North Carolina?"

I said, "I sent you a letter."/mfdcw3Asd

Kendall asked, "Why couldn't you tell me in person?"

I said, "I just couldn't look you in the eyes and say that I was taking Jonathon and leaving you."

Kendall asked, "Why?"

I said, "I didn't want to hurt you/"

Kendall said, "Oh."

I said, "I just thought that if we took a break and I felt the same about you then maybe I could get off with you."

Kendall said, "Oh."

I just moved closer to Kendall and then I hugged him. I felt his arm stay around me when I pulled away. Kendall looked me in the eye, and then we both leaned in for a passionate kiss. I don't know if it was me or him who initiated it, but we were starting to lose clothing, and his foreplay started. His foreplay was short today because we only had limited time. About ten minutes later, Kendall was entering me. It took until after he came in me for me to orgasm on him. I guess it was just us being apart for so long. Kendall proposed again, and we got married about two months later. Now it may not have been the fairytale ending I wanted but no matter what I know I can achieve anything with Kendall by my side.

* * *

**A/N This is chapter 2 of this, and the last chapter of this.**


End file.
